Deconstruction
by MidoriPanda
Summary: MAYOR SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 494 ONESHOT-Shuuhei made a promise he's planning to keep, no matter how much it hurts. Implied ShuuKira, you can avoid it if you wish to do so. Use your imagination


**Deconstruction**

**_By Midori_**  
**_May 30, 2012_**

**Author's Notes:** This chapter broke my heart. I had stopped writting fanfics, and have somewhat taken some kind of dislike towards shounen-ai, but I couldn't help myself. This is somehow the end of an era to me, now that my OTP has been, apparently, murdered completely. Let's see how Kubo-sensei pulls it out on the next weeks.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Tite Kubo, even tough if he's going to kill them all, I am willing to adopt each one of them.**

It was gone within the beat of a heart. He was there, standing strong against the wind and the adversities, and then… there was nothing. It vanished as fast as it started. The man stopped dead on his track, in shock, trying to process everything happening around them. He shouldn't go, he had to resist the urge to go help him and try not to get killed. Everyone would go there; he'd be in the way trying to save his beloved friend, but not going would be a complete betrayal to their friendship. Shuuhei grunted, and then he turned the other way, towards where Izuru's body was laying severely wounded. If he was still alive, he'd rush to save him; on the other hand, if the blonde had passed away, he'd take away his body from the battlefield, take him somewhere safe, and come back for him later, as once they told each other they would do.

"If I die… I'd rather die by your side than anywhere else, Hisagi-san" He could hear Kira's voice inside his head, torturing his soul. "This might sound awkward, but you're the one I'd like to die with. I mean, be it in battle or by illness or old age, I'd rather be with my friends than anyone else. And out of everybody, you're the one I treasure the most. If I am to die like a hero, or I am to die like a veteran, or a martyr, I wish either way would be close to you. Promise me something…" he chuckled, without making eye contact with the older Shinigami. "Promise me if I die far away from you, you'd be the one to pick me up. You are to bury me, and you are to be strong. In exchange, wherever I go, I'd be waiting for you."

Somehow, Izuru always made it possible for such idealistic, cheesy and somewhat feminine ideas sound amazing and completely real. It was impossible for Shuuhei to say no to him. He made the promise, and he was planning on keeping it. Kira had done something similar for him in the past, when the beast had smashed him down and merely killed him. Truthfully, Shuuhei had only survived thanks to his friend.

He reached the battlefields. Several captains and lower ranking shinigami were fighting exhaustingly, but the Quincys, even if outnumbered, were several steps away from the reach of the shinigami. His fellow lieutenants had arrived just some seconds after him, and joined the battle immediately. Nobody told anything to him, they all knew what he was looking for.

-He's on the corner!- He heard Renji's voice not far away from him.- beneath the gate of his division, take him away, Hisagi!  
-Thanks, Abarai!- he answered, rushing towards the direction the red head suggested, to find him resting under the shadows, protected by a strong barrier of Shinigami.- You look like crap.- Shuuhei noticed his right arm was torn apart from his body and that it was holding Wabisuke tightly. For the sight of it, Izuru was certainly gone. He was not breathing, he had no pulse, and his spiritual pressure was incredibly low, if not inexistent. Shuuhei turned his head to see his face.  
–Dude, why you? Everything bad that ever happens in here happens to you. - He placed an arm around his back and one beneath his knees. His head fell onto his shoulder, stealing Shuuhei's breathe away. –First, your parents, and then that girl you were going out before graduation, then Ichimaru, then Momo… I don't know if I should be feeling sad or actually glad you've just stopped suffering.

Hisagi carried him to the outskirts of Soul Society into Rukongai, nearby to where his parents' grave was.  
-I think I should have answered you back then when you told me you liked me. I had no words, as I thought I had no feelings asides from friendship for you. Now I see I'm kind of wrong. I… I still don't know. You're more like a brother, actually. If only we've talked one more time I might've cleared my mind and told you anything.

A large moment of death silence fell between the two of them. The ninth division lieutenant felt the salty sensation of his eyes getting foggy with tears. He placed the body in front of his parents' grave and hugged him.  
-Shit… I hate you. It's been years since I've not cried for anyone. Not even for Captain Tousen. I hate you… you moron, WHY DID YOU DIED? YOU WERE STRONG, DIDN'T YOU? You and I were supposed to become captains… fuck you… damn it, I miss you, I… I…  
-Thank you- Just a little peak on his spiritual pressure. A small heartbeat. A couple of breathes. Two words. He opened his blue eyes that had been closed since Shuuhei picked him up (supposing Abarai had closed him after dragging him to the corner), staring into Hisagi's grey orbs and carving his name into his soul. Shuuhei sobbed and hugged him even tighter. He felt Izuru's only arm crawling across his back with trouble.  
-Don't leave me, man… don't…  
-Thank you, Shuu. Thanks. – And he was gone again. His head fell back and the hand that had been crawling fell limp into the grass. His blue eyes were looking aimlessly towards the nothing, and his lips were slightly parted. Shuuhei closed his eyes and made him lay his back on the grass. He grabbed his severed arm which was still grabbing Wabisuke and placed the weapon over his chest. Shuuhei grabbed his other hand and placed it over the sword. He looked around, searching for flowers, just to find himself surrounded by marigolds. What an irony. The flower of his division: the flower of despair. It seemed it would always follow Izuru like a shadow, even to his grave. He took the marigolds and placed them around Izuru's body and some on his hands around his sword. He had such a peaceful look on his face and a little smile on his lips.  
-I hate that smile, you idiot. I've always hated it. - He roared into the air, pulling from his hair and smashing his fist onto the ground. –I've hated that smile you put on your stupid face every time everything goes wrong, as if you knew it'd get better. I hate it now more than ever.

He let himself fall on his back just for a second, besides the corpse of his best friend, with the hope he'd suddenly say anything again, knowing he'd freak out to be surrounded by flowers beneath his parents' grave, and he'd start kicking Shuuhei on the head, then they'd go back into combat and become heroes. But he knew Izuru was gone. He'd eventually need to get up again and jump into battle all by himself, hoping to get killed just to join his brother in arms.


End file.
